Getting from point A to point B
by crazedinnocence
Summary: In which Sara and Jareth find love as they travel through life from point A to point B


**Chapter 1:**

I woke with a start at six am. Normally Sebastian would be demanding his breakfast right now. The thought of my two year old son made me smile. I hope Karen, my stepmom, is enjoying her bonding time with her grandson. I live fifteen minutes from my family, so it's not like I have far to go to see them.

I made my way to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I frowned slightly, remembering I haven't seen, or heard from, Jareth or any of my other friends from the Underground, recently. I wonder what is happening to keep them all busy, especially Jareth. He had taken a liking to my son after Sebastian's birth.

When I was sixteen, a year after my trip through the Labyrinth, I was raped by my then best friend's brother. I pressed charges after I told my dad and Karen. The guy got a long sentence in prison, thanks to my dad. I found out that I was pregnant from said rape and nine months later Sebastian entered our family.

Jareth on the other hand, I wished for someone to talk to after I found out I was pregnant. I was so distraught and needed outside help. Jareth had let me vent for thirty minutes before he calmed me down and we rationally talked about the situation. And that is how we started a rocky friendship that turned into the best friendship I could ask for. We have our days where we bicker and fight, but what friends don't?

A loud crash from my bedroom startled me. I rushed into my room with the rolling pin that was sitting in my sink. I don't even want to know how it ended up in there. I had to stifle a giggle when I saw Jareth, King of the Goblins, sitting on my bedroom floor. When he didn't get up after a minute I went to his side.

"Jareth?" I asked as I touched his shoulder. I yelped when his hand grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me.." He said in a gruff voice. I sighed, grateful Karen had Sebastian.

"What happened Jareth?" I asked after a moment of silence. He looked at me before rubbing his forehead. He was still on my floor.

"I got into a dual with my brother." I helped him up.

He had cuts, bruises and dry blood on his face, neck and any exposed skin. I am pretty sure he is banged up all over. I headed to my closet. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move.

"Why aren't you with your healer being healed?" I question once I returned to the bed. He raised an eyebrow at me as I pulled some cut cleaning wipes.

"My healer would be far to amused by this.." He said wincing as I cleaned the cuts. I apologized the entire time.

"Why did you come here? Trying to hide from him, or is there something else going on?" I asked rummaging through my closet. I keep a tub of men's clothes that fit Jareth.

He sighed. I know his brother has problems with Jareth coming above so much. Jareth grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I sighed and went back to my breakfast, taking my rolling pin with me.

A few minutes later Jareth joined me in the kitchen. He was now wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt. The outfit is much better than his battered clothes from earlier. I handed him a cup of tea, his special blend that is kept put away just for him, and a plate of toast.

"No inquisition on my fight?" He asked as we sat at the table.

"And you'll just readily tell me the information?" I queried.

"You know me all too well." He said grinning.

"That's what friends are for after all. How long ago did it happen?"

"Four days ago. You are still a mystery to the Underground. Only a select few know I still keep in contact with you." He said finishing his tea.

"Four days?!" I asked. He shrugged. "How are your parents?" I asked changing the subject.

"Good. They have been asking about you. They don't like to pop in and intrude on your life without asking or planning it in advance."

"Too bad that didn't get passed on to you." I muttered as I finished my breakfast.

"And ruin my charm?" He asked, yeah he wasn't that beat up if he was cracking jokes. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom and dad have asked about you again. I can't keep skirting around the truth." I said placing my bowl in the sink.

"What are they curious about?" He asked. I turned to find him lounging on my couch. I smiled to myself.

"If we are dating, if you are ever going to propose to me." I said. He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes. I know, your kind doesn't work like that." I sat in the recliner next to the couch. "But they don't know you aren't human, not from this realm."

"If you were to just agree to marry me then it wouldn't be a problem." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"And skip the courting phase and see you trying to be romantic?" I asked with a laugh. He sighed. "Court me Jareth, if marriage comes of it then I will agree to marry you."

"You're right." He said in all seriousness. "Will you allow me to court you?"

I stared at him in shock. We have had this conversation multiple times, but I was never truly ready for that step, especially after being raped.

 **Chapter 2**

"Yes, I will allow you to court me." I said after a few minutes. Before Jareth could rejoice in my answer there was a knock on my door. I sighed as I got up to answer it.


End file.
